When the Days Were Warm
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Jeanne starts working at a Day Care but right below the day care is a bar and it makes her rather confused. Throughout adventures with the children, she also starts to fancy the bar owner, Cu Chulainn. Drabble I guess? Jeanne x CuChulainn. No plot really. (Rated T because of Alcohol mentions?)
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

 **Hahahaah, I suck...Starting a new fic when I'm off to be on Haitus... "^.^ Sorry! Does this pairing even exist? It was all my friend's fault. She wanted me to write a fic on someone else other than Arturia and Diarmuid and my bro's like 'hey what about Jeanne?' and I was thinking of who would be good with her and then my bro suggested Cu Chulainn! So there is my crack pairing! I actually ship them more than I should, but hey! Why not? Well I hope you enjoy and this is based off of a bar near to where I live it is called "Cuchulainn's Irish Pub" and right above it is a day care. Like what were these people thinking? I vowed to go to the bar once I am old enough and when I do, I will be able to check it out, hahah! Well! I hope you guys like it and wait for the next update in like 500 years haha.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

She huffed as she looked down at the address and then back up at the building. She bit her lower lip and read the big gold and dark green sign again, probably for the hundredth time. She looked about the building, checking if the numbers were incorrect or doubled, but they were not. Running and hand through her hair, she decided it was best to answer her doubts and so she stepped inside. It was rather dark inside even though it was rather bright outside. She took in the smell of food and liquor as she tried to look for someone that could give her directions.

"Excuse me?" She called out and looked through the swinging doors from the other side of the counter.

A lady came out and smiled at her, "So what will it be, miss?" She looked about the shelves.

"Oh! No, no," the blonde shook her head, "I came looking for directions, actually,"

The red-head female laughed lightly and shook her head, "My bad," she giggled, "well, where are you heading off to?"

"Ummm," Jeanne began, "you see, I'm a little confused. I have this address down... And um..." She scratched her head, "well, it says that it's this bar on the sign, but I am looking for the day care... The Little Rascals Day Care... But I find a bar...?"

The female before her giggled again, "Yes," she smiled.

"So um," she looked around, "where's the day care?"

"Upstairs," the female refrained from chuckling, "just go up those stairs on your right and you'll get there."

Jeanne nodded slowly and then proceeded to walk off up the stairs.

The bartender smiled and waved her goodbye before going back to look at the bottles, just to check if any were out of place.

"Who's that?" A voice interrupted her searching.

"I'm guessing the new Day Care instructor that they told us about," she shrugged towards the male.

The blue-haired male nodded and watched as she disappeared behind the stairs, "Nice hair though," he commented on the long braid that hung to her hips

Jeanne walked up the small wooden stair case, the building itself was old but the renovations made it look a little more modern than it actually was. She noticed the age of the structure by the staircase because it was rather tight.

She took a deep breath before turning the knob of the door and entering the room. It was big, not too big, but big enough.

There was a tall brunette woman standing by a desk and she was tapping her foot impatiently, she also saw more than a handful of kids running around, laughing, crying and screaming.

The brunette female caught site of Jeanne and frowned, "And where have you been? I have been waiting for forty-three minutes now, do you know how long that is?"

Jeanne blinked as she held her purse strap a little tighter, "I uh, I apologize for my tardiness, I was just very confused with the location of this day care."

The female before her rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, alright, I'll make this quick because I have to get to work; do not open the windows, the children can fall out. Close the door by lifting it slightly and pushing it in. Do not let Alex get close to the toy car because he might run children over. Make sure you do not let Lancelot get angry, oh and Gilgamesh doesn't take toys away from other children. Do not let any child go to the washroom alone; you must give them a buddy. Do not let Diarmuid handle sharp objects because he tends to play roughly with them...against himself. Arturia will be your most helpful student and remember to keep Gil away from Ilya. Hercules is actually a good boy and let Medusa wear her mask—she thinks she can freeze people if they see here eyes. Alright? Good." The lady had practically word vomited on Jeanne and it took her a while before she could process everything.

"W-what sharp objects?" She called as the lady walked away.

"Scissors!" She replied before slamming the door and fixing it up.

Jeanne turned back to the children as they had all stopped what they were doing and looked at her with owl-like eyes. She gave them a weak smile and a wave, and then they began to scream, cry and laugh all over again; like baby Tasmanian devils.

"Ch-Children, listen up, please." She stood with her hands on her hips as she looked at the running children, "kids!"

A little blonde girl with a lock of hair sticking out from her hair approached her and tugged on her pant leg. Jeanne looked down at the tiny figure and blinked, "I can get their attention for you," she mumbled lightly.

"Can you?" Jeanne smiled, "I would really appreciate it."

The little girl walked over to the instructor's desk and climbed on the chair and then on the desk, "Wait! No, no, no! Get down from there! That's dangerous," Jeanne ran over to the little girl to get her down from there before she hurt herself. But as soon as the children saw her on the desk, they all went quiet.

Jeanne looked back at the children and was quite amazed and bewildered by how quickly they had all settled down. The little girl spoke some simple words and then all their eyes shot to Jeanne, "Uh—Hi kids!" She waved at them but they had no expressions on their faces at all, "I'm Jeanne, your new care taker. If Jeanne is too hard for you to pronounce then Joan can work. I will be taking care of you from now on and I expect you all to take care of me too. Well, I have a little game that I like to play; it's called 'The Grail'," she smiled down at them, "Practically, if you do good things, I award you with a small shiny sticker of a grail and whoever has the most stickers by the end of the month gets awarded one wish. Any wish!" She beamed, trying to make the children excited.

"But what's so great about a cup?" A little blond boy sassed her way, she guessed that the boy was Gilgamesh because it seemed like he would be the rude one that took everyone's toys.

"It's not just any cup, dear," Jeanne kept her bright smile, "it is an omnipotent wish granting device."

A little boy with a beauty mark on his right cheek raised his hand slowly, "Um, what is omnip-omni...?"

"Omnipotent means something that has endless power!" She grinned and let out a little laugh, "It means you can wish for anything at all and it will do it for you!"

"Will you be the one granting them?" The little girl that was now sitting on the desk swung her legs.

Jeanne turned back to her as she shook her head, "No, it is the grail. I only carry the order out."

Everyone slowly nodded and then they continued to look at her, "Alright, I will do a roll call, and then we can start the small game as we start with art class, is everyone happy with that?"

Everyone sat down in their seats and Jeanne handed out small stickers that read 'Hello My Name Is:' where the children could write their names and she would be able to remember them correctly. When she glanced at all the name tags, she noted that everyone was there and she gave a big smile as she looked at the cute hand writing of her new students, "Alright then," she clapped her hands, "We are going to start art class, so everyone please grab three crayons of any colour and a piece of paper from the front. You will have to draw one thing that makes you the happiest!"

All the children ran to the teacher's desk as instructed and grabbed what they needed before going to sit back in their seats. They began to scribble down little drawings of what they loved most in the world, and she walked around to ask them what they were drawing. Some were drawing other people and some were drawing their pets, but it was little Arturia's that caught her attention the most. A faceless woman next to a drawing of herself.

"What is yours of, sweetie?" Jeanne leaned down towards her and Arturia looked up at her, her little lock of hair that defied gravity bobbing a little bit.

She bit her plump lower lip and looked back down, "It's mommy," she mumbled, "I don't know what she looks like because daddy says she went to heaven and she can't come back, but I love her so much."

Jeanne gave her a bright smile and nodded, "That is the sweetest thing that I have heard in my entire life," she giggled as Arturia kept on drawing and giving her thanks.

The day went by rather quickly and most of the students had earned a couple of Grails, with Arturia in the lead. She sent off the children with a big smile on her face as she safely deemed it to be the best first day. Jeanne stayed behind and decided to organize a trip for the children to the park down the hill and to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Author's Note~**

 **ANOTHER UPDATE _,_ _finally_. Hahaha *Scratches back of head* Thank you guys for the reviews, favourites, follows and everything; so happy there's people who are looking forwards to this ship ;) I'm really excited to see how you all like it and if you all think that the explanation of the city is pointless-it isn't. It will be important to later chapter! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

Jeanne yawned as she finished typing the permission slip on her computer. She saved the document and moved it to her USB before closing her laptop and stretching. Her violet eyes flickered over the lonely daycare and she sighed as she thought about all her new students. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered the beautiful children that had been running all over the room only hours prior.

She packed her laptop as she looked at the time and noticed that it was actually rather late at night. She let out a gasp as she saw the time and shook her head. There was no way that she had let time slip away that much. One in the morning already?

A knock on the door was what made her squeak and jump in fear as her head shot towards the door that cried as it was slowly opened. Jeanne grabbed the closest thing to her and prepared to launch it across the room and to the figure that emerged from behind the door if they were of any threat.

"Oh," a deep voice came as a blue haired head popped out from the door and white teeth gave a silly smile, "you're still here."

Jeanne gripped her heart and took a deep breath as she was still frightened, "And who are you?" She managed to murmur.

"Oh, right," the man stood straight and opened the door properly before walking towards her and extending a hand when reaching her, "My name is Cúchulainn, I'm the owner of the pub and the building." He had a grin on his lips, almost a little playful if you asked Jeanne.

Jeanne took his hand and shook it, "I'm Jeanne d'Arc, the new daycare instructor."

"It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady," the man winked a ruby red eye, "as yourself."

Jeanne chuckled stiffly and nodded, "Well, if you're finished trying to flirt with me, I should be off." She smiled and slung the bag over her shoulder, "I would need to go to the library and print some stuff."

Cùchulainn scratched the back of his head and smiled again—since it had faded when she called him out on the flirting, "I have a printer here, you could use it, I don't mind," he shrugged, "it would be better than wasting fifteen cents per page."

She shook her head slowly and bit her cheek, "It's quite alright. Plus, the library is only a minute's walk away. I could go during the lunch break."

"I insist, you can use my printer." His ruby eyes sparkled, showing warmth and welcoming.

The female took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "If you so wish."

The Irishman grinned and walked to the door, "Follow me," he winked back at her and she did as asked.

She followed him down the stairs, across the pub—that was actually quite rowdy for it to be one in the morning—and into the over the counter of the bar. He led her away from the kitchen and into a small office that seemed to be his because it read the word 'Manager' on the door with capital letters.

"Thank you," Jeanne sighed as she caught an eye of the big black printer beside the small desk.

"My pleasure," the man smiled and turned on the computer for her to print the document. "How many copies will you be printing?"

"Oh! Twenty, is that alright? It's a permission slip for the little kids because I want to take them on a walk to the ice cream store and then to the park. I was thinking to teach them more about nature while we actually are engulfed in it." She had suddenly realized that she had gone on and on about the field trip and she blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry to have bored you with the details."

"No, it's fine, good to see someone who is actually passionate about teaching those little rascals." He spoke as he leaned against the printer while it began to print, "The last girl was a disaster. I had to fire her because Scáthach couldn't do it. She practically screwed everyone over."

Jeanne raked her lower lip with her teeth and shrugged, "Sorry to hear that."

"Well, that being said, I do hope you treat the kids well. They're in need of someone to look over them."

The statement had made her silent but she nodded either way, "I would not dare."

"Good," Cúchulainn took the freshly printed stack of papers from the printer and passed them over to the young lady.

Their hands brushed against one another as Jeanne took the papers from him and she noticed that his eyes were on her.

"Well then," he smiled, "Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"I think that I will be alright, but thank you." She smiled and curtsied before shoving the papers in her bag and turning about. "It was nice meeting you and I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Jeanne." The man waved as she left the office.

Jeanne walked out of the kitchen and made it past the many men and women in the pub before being able to exit the building. The night was still warm since it was summer time, and there was no moon in the sky for the clouds were covering everything; like a thick fluffy blanket of wool. She sighed as she took in a deep breath of fresh air and not liquor. She straightened her back and yawned as she approached her blue bicycle.

She mounted the bike and put on her helmet while she turned on the little light on the stem and placed her bag on the white basket she had connected to it. Her violet eyes wandered back to the sky and she gripped the hand bars, set her right foot on the pedal and began to bike with her left. She really did not live far from the Daycare, only a block and a half away for the village was small and centred.

Jeanne lived in a small village within a bigger city. The village was one of the four town centres that the city offered. There was city centre (where city hall and the biggest mall fell), waterfront, town centre (it was only a few kilometres from the village where the other mall was built so that the people living in the Suburbs and the village did not have to drive twenty minutes to city centre but five) and finally the village centre—where there was the most to do.

Jeanne reached her apartment building after passing a couple of restaurants and the Second Cup at the corner of the village square. She dismounted her bike and fished out the keys from her pocket. She checked her mail and then entered the building, leading her bike to the elevator and pressing the number five.

She reached her apartment, 504, and inserted the key before turning it along with the knob and entering her dark entryway. The building was rather old, probably from the early eighties and so they layout and appliances were very outdated. She did not mind because the view that the apartment gave her of the forest was relaxing. And she could see the river that crossed all of the city from it. If she was lucky and everything was quiet in the day time, she could hear the children playing about the courtyard in the school diagonal of the building.

She strolled her bike inside a leaned it against the wall as she turned on the light of the kitchen and yawned again. She opened the tap and filled a glass with cold water before drinking it and turning off the light again.

Jeanne dragged her feet to her room and fell on the bed with an 'oof', that's how she fell asleep.

She awoke to the loud yapping of an alarm clock and she threw her hand towards the nightstand but she missed the snooze button and so she kept flailing her hand and hitting down on the table until the beeping stopped and she had her hand on the small grey clock. Her blonde head lifted as she squinted to check the time that the glowing green numbers dictated.

 _7:30 a.m._

She yawned as she stressed and pushed herself off the bed with her arms and stumbled out of bed. On her way out of her room, she grabbed the beige towel and dragged it along with her to the small bathroom.

She went about her usual morning routine and began to play some Antique Parisian Music on the vintage record player she owned. She slowly danced to it as she brushed her wet hair and greeted her small pine tree. She walked to the kitchen while swinging her hips to the music and pored herself some cereal and set the bowl in the table.

Jeanne put on some make up as she let her hair dry and sang along to Edith Piaf's Les Mots d'Amour. She hummed and sang as she twirled about and waited for the water of her tea to boil. She put on her rings and started to braid her long hair so that she could keep it out of her way and it would not bother her every two seconds.

"Que j'en mourrais d'amour. Mon amour, mon amour..." The words made her feel happy and giddy inside, butterflies fluttering in her tummy because she missed France.

After finishing her braid, she made herself apple cinnamon tea and sat at her dinner table and began to eat her breakfast. She gave a content sigh as she finished her cereal and sitting for a shot while to simply listen to her music.

Her heart fluttered lightly and she settled into her seat for a little while longer and then she stood, turned off her record player and took her bike along with her.

Upon reaching the Daycare, she locked her bike to a tree and entered the pub. She greeted the red haired woman at the counter again and walked up the stairs to the daycare. She entered the room and noticed the man from the previous evening was seated cross legged in front of a little boy playing patty-cake.

"Cúchulainn? Diarmuid?" She blinked at both of the males and the little boy shot his head towards her.

"Teacher!" The boy clapped his hands together and grinned, showing that one of his teeth were missing. "Look! My first tooth fell out! Wanna see it?" He spoke with a lisp and wide excited eyes as he shoved his hand in the sweater's pocket and tried to find it.

"Aw, that's amazing!" She crouched down to his eye level, "It's so cool!"

"Daddy told me to put it under a pillow and a fairy will come, right?" He turned back to Cúchulainn.

Cúchulainn gave a bright smile and nodded, "She'll give you money."

Diarmuid laughed and clapped his hands again, "Yay!"

Jeanne looked at the little boy and then at Cúchulainn. _Married, eh?_ She smiled as she thought about such a cute father and son but then frowned at how flirty the man had been with her the previous evening.

"You deserve a Grail!" She smiled as she put the sticker next to his name on the board and smiled, "Maybe your wish will come true this week."

The little boy nodded and giggled again, "What should my wish be?" He looked back at Cù.

Cúchulainn shrugged and hummed, "You're a big boy, you can choose."

"Mommy! I want to see mommy!" He smiled brightly as he looked at his teacher hopefully.

Jeanne smiled down at him as she felt her heart constrict. He had not seen her for a while, and it saddened her because she too knew the feeling of being away from a mother.

"What did daddy tell you?" Cúchulainn asked, a frown on his lips.

Diarmuid let his hopeful smile drop, "That I can't see mommy... B-but my teacher said that the cup was an omniporentinen wish grany davial."

Cúchulainn furrowed his brows as he couldn't understand the little boy and then looked up at the woman with confusion.

"Omnipotent wish granting device." Jeanne explained as she leaned against the table.

"And you expect him to know that?" Cúchulainn laughed and shook his head before turning back to the boy. "That's something that the cup can't do, Dia."

"But teacher said it can do everything!" Diarmuid argued, tears welding in his eyes.


End file.
